Nightmare Bonnie
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Bonnie's counterparts: Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, Springtrap, or Plushtrap? N. Bonnie = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the six nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Bonnie. He makes his way toward the player down the Left Hall and cautious actions must be taken to keep him at bay. If the player fails to do so, Nightmare Bonnie can either jumpscare the player right in the doorway or even in the middle of the room. Appearance Nightmare Bonnie is a purple and broken-down animatronic rabbit with a tint of blue. Many of his features are exaggerated beyond reality, such as his sharp teeth, big jaw, and claws. Parts of him have a lighter purple shade such as the muzzle, inner ears, and belly. A large tear extends from his upper torso to his hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath. He sports a red bow tie. Like most of the other Nightmare animatronics, his overall body shape is much different from his original counterpart, being much more squared off and flat. He appears to be somewhat taller than his original counterpart as well. Nightmare Bonnie's arms and legs have multiple smaller rips throughout. Just like the other Nightmare animatronics, his hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's in design. His right hand and left foot are completely stripped of its fabric, showing yet more of the endoskeleton frame. Both kneecaps are missing as well as the ankles. As with all the other Nightmares, Nightmare Bonnie's head appears to be separated into two parts for unknown reasons, giving him a gaping jaw. He has two sets of razor-sharp teeth. A large part of the material around his eyes are completely missing. His ears are bent at steep angles and have multiple tears in them. Nightmare Bonnie's eyes are exactly the same as Springtrap's except with purple irises instead of gray. Locations Nightmare Bonnie can visit two different places in the fourth game, these places being the Left Hall and the Bedroom when attacking. To keep him away, when checking the Left Door for him, the player should wait 3 to 4 seconds. If his breathing is heard, the player is advised to hold the door down until his footsteps are heard. Then, it's possible to safely step away. Behavior Nightmare Bonnie is a very active antagonist. He behaves similarly to Nightmare Chica except that he comes down the left hall. He can only be seen peering behind the far end of the left hall or in either of his jumpscares. He will only enter the bedroom in his second jumpscare. When the player is at the Left Door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Bonnie is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Bonnie can be slightly delayed if he is at the end of the hall. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Bonnie becomes inactive on Night 5 and Nightmare with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare taking on his role instead. More info coming soon. Audio The sound Nightmare Bonnie makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The breathing sounds Nightmare Bonnie makes when right outside the left door. More info coming soon. Trivia *It is possible to complete a night while in the middle of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, as seen here. *The way Nightmare Bonnie travels in the Left Hall is similar to the way Bonnie goes in the West Hall from Five Nights at Freddy's. **It is also similar to how Bonnie entered the Left Air Vent in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the five animatronics in the Five Nights at Freddy's series to have two jumpscares; three others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Nightmare Freddy and Springtrap and technically chica (if you count her cupcake as her second jumpscare. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap. * Nightmare Bonnie appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Bonnie. * On the Extra menu, a wire appears to be floating next to the left side of Nightmare Bonnie's waist. This was likely an error by Scott, or perhaps it is all part of the dream and appears to defy the laws of physics. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Nb peek.gif|Nightmare Bonnie peeking around the corner (click to animate). Miscellaneous FNaF_4_Teaser_2.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser. NightmareBonnieExtra.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the Extra menu. Bandicam_2015-07-24_16-09-53-683.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie, as seen on the Main Menu. Brightened FNaF_4_Teaser_2_bright.png|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser, brightened. Others thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie, along with all of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males